


The Cut Which Started It All

by Amberette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberette/pseuds/Amberette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio's never been good in Math. He was told to take a break from volleyball and to get a tutor. Turns out that tutor is Hinata, his best friend and his crush. Hinata goes over to Kageyama's place to study. Turns out, studying's not the only thing they'll be doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cut Which Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt (sort of) at fluffy, cute stuff! I hope you all like it! c:

At Karasuno High in Miyagi Prefecture, the sound of clacks of shoes and panting ran through the halls as Kageyama Tobio ran to make it to his first morning class, math class. Although, he was already five minutes late. Once he reached his classroom door, he slid it open quickly. He stood in the doorway, hands on knees and panting. 

“Kageyama, you’re late.” the teacher told him. Kageyama brought his head up a bit too look at him. He glared. 

“I know.” Kageyama replied. 

“Take your seat.” 

Kageyama obeyed. He sat in his spot, next to the window. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared out his window. He sighed. Math was never his favorite subject. Hell, it wasn’t his best subject either! He wasn’t failing it but he just made it so he could say he was passing it. 

~~~~~

Kageyama’s teacher asked to see him after class. Kageyama was standing in front of the teacher’s desk as his teacher sat down, crossing his arms. He stared at Kageyama with a serious expression. Kageyama knew that the conversation was going to go either with the teacher getting mad because he was always late or because he was barely passing the class. 

“Kageyama, you’re not doing so well in this class.” he said. 

“Yeah, I know.” Kageyama replied, with a pout. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“It may have something with your volleyball.” 

Kageyama cocked an eyebrow. “I doubt it.” 

“You only focus of your volleyball,” the teacher pointed out. “You don’t care about anything else; your grades included.” 

Kageyama scoffed. 

“Which is why I spoke to your coach.” 

That attracted Kageyama’s attention. “What did you talk about?” 

“I told him about your current situation,” the teacher started. “And I suggested that you take a break of volleyball. Just until you get your math grades up.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened. He stood up and clenched his fists. “No way!” 

“Sit down,” the teacher demanded. Kageyama paused before sitting back down. “Your coach accepted. He also suggested that we get a tutor for you.” 

Kageyama stayed silent. 

“He’s on your team. His name is Hinata Shouyou .” Hinata as a tutor? Kageyama could never picture it but he went along. 

“You start your tutoring today, after school is done.” the teacher said. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and nodded. The teacher told him he could leave so he got up from his chair and exited the classroom. Before continuing walking, he stood in front of the window and looked out. He was angry that he had to take a break from volleyball, from his life. It was true, he didn’t care about his grades. All he cared about was volleyball and nothing else. But the tutoring meant that he got to spend more time with Hinata so there was a bright side and a dark side to it.

He went to his next class. 

~~~~~

The final bell of the day rang. It was officially the weekend. Hinata ended up going to the Kageyama’s house since his house was probably the quietest. His parents were gone for the weekend so Kageyama was alone. 

Both teenagers were sitting around the table in the dining room. The table was full of books and papers that they couldn’t see the surface anymore. Hinata and Kageyama were studying math for two hours straight. Kageyama was about to gouge his eyes out if he had to see another triangle. 

“Kageyama, is it true that you don’t care about anything other than volleyball?” Hinata blurted out while highlighting math notes.

“Volleyball is my first priority. It’s not that I don’t care it’s just, I don’t feel the same way about my grades than volleyball.” 

Hinata chuckled. “I think everyone does!” 

Kageyama smiled. He didn’t enjoy the math part because come on, who would? He enjoyed the part where Hinata was with him, in his house, alone. Kageyama always thought that Hinata was cute but it wouldn’t work between them because first off, they were best friends. And second, they were both guys; not that that would be a problem, it'd just be weird to everyone else. However, he had imagined what it would be like if they were to go out with each other. Would it be awkward since they were such good friends? Would it be great? Would it be awkward and great? Did he even like Hinata in that way? Of course he did. His stomach always got butterflies when he looked or even thought about Hinata. And his hands get shaky when both of them are close to each, like they were now. He knew that everything about Hinata was just... perfect.

“So, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, interrupting Kageyama from his thoughts. He jumped up from sitting. He stretched his legs along with his arms as he groaned. “Sitting for two straight hours can be a pain on your muscles!” Kageyama rolled his eyes and stood up easily. He did feel stiff a bit but not to the extend to what Hinatas’ pain was. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Hinata asked.

“Sure, I’ll go make some-” Kageyama started until Hinata stopped him. 

“No! I’ll go make something for us!” Kageyama watched Hinata skip to the kitchen. A small smirk appeared on Kageyamas’ face. He followed Hinata. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, and kept his eyes on Hinata who was running around the kitchen, gathering ingredients. 

“Hey, Hinata-” Kageyama said. 

“-Call me Chef Hinata!” Hinata told him, holding up the knife next to his cheek.

“Be careful!” Kageyama scowled. 

“Why? Because I’m gonna stab myself?” 

Hinata kept waving the knife in the air, really close to his cheek while giggling. 

Just like Kageyama predicted, the knife slashed Hinatas’ cheek. Not deep but enough to make it bleed. Hinata let a squeak escape his lips. Kageyama sighed and facepalmed. He grabbed Hinatas’ hand and said, “Come on.” He pulled him to the bathroom. The feel of Hinatas’ hand was nice. It was warm and soft. It gave him butterflies in his stomach once more. His heart was beating faster and his cheeks were hot. 

He told Hinata to sit on the bathroom counter. He proceeded to go to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Hydroperoxide, polysporin and a Band-Aid. He started by wiping the cut with the Hydroperoxide. His face was so close to Hinatas’ that he felt his breaths. Kageyamas’ heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. He ignored that fact and continued to clean Hinatas’ cut by putting polysporin. He had a feeling that he was being stared at. He brought his eyes up and looked at Hinata. It wasn’t just a normal stare, Hinata was gazing at Kageyama. Kageyama blushed and covered his mouth. 

“Stop staring, Dumbass,” he mumbled in his hand. Hinata didn’t listen. He kept his eyes on Kageyama. “Hinata, stop staring!” Still, didn’t listen. Instead, he moved in closer to Kageyama. In Kageyamas’ eyes, he didn’t see anything around him except for Hinata leaning closer and closer.

“H-Hinata… What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, looking down at his feet. He felt his head being tilted upwards, making him stare at Hinata. He noticed that Hinatas’ eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the left. Kageyama deeply inhaled then softly exhaled. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right. He started to lean in then suddenly, a pair of lips crashed onto his. It was as if his heart stopped beating. 

Hinata wrapped his arm around Kageyamas’ neck while Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinatas’ waist, pulling him closer to him. He then roughly ran his fingers in the orange mess Hinata calls his hair. He imagined how the outcome of the kiss between him and Hinata would be; he never imagined it would actually come true or be better than his imagination. 

Both teenagers pulled away, panting since they didn’t take a breather. Kageyama pressed his forehead against Hinatas’. He rubbed his thumb against the Band-Aid located on Hinatas’ cheek. He kissed it.

“Kageyama…” Hinata breathed. “I really like you.” 

“I really like you too.” Kageyama replied, wishing Hinata said ‘love’ instead of ‘really like’. 

“You’re a sloppy kisser though,” Hinata acknowledged. “Good, but sloppy.” 

Kageyama glared. “Shut up!” He grabbed the back of Hinatas’ neck and pulled him closer. “I’ll try to make it less sloppy.” He smirked and smacked his lips against Hinatas’. 

They suddenly smelled something burning. “My rice!” Hinata’s shouted. He ran to turn off the stove. Kageyama burst out laughing while Hinata whined. 

"How do you burn rice?" Kageyama laughed. 

"It's your fault!" exclaimed Hinata. 

Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled him closer. Hinata placed his right hand on Kageyamas' chest while his left was around his waist. Kageyama lifted Hinatas' head and ran his fingers across his soft lips. He proceeded by bending down and kissing them. In the middle of the kiss, he smiled.

Oh yeah; he could get used to this...

**Author's Note:**

> The end! :) So sorry if the title was misleading! :P


End file.
